


Attraction (You Are the Sun)

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Attraction Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Blowjobs, First Time, Foot Fetish, M/M, Saying no, ankle and leg worship, ankle fetish, early years fic, having limits respected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Louis's ankles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction (You Are the Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Louis walking around with his cute little ankles out all the time. And also from this idea in astrology that Aquarians are attracted to feet and ankles. Put them together and you get this. I hope you like it.

It was Louis’s fault. Harry was pretty sure of it. They were watching movies on his laptop, the rest of the house silent for now, Louis playing with his hair. Harry was watching the horror movie Louis insisted on watching and trying not to get freaked out by it. By the way Louis was giggling at him, he was failing pretty badly. Getting to know Louis meant enduring a series of initiations, tests, things Harry had to pass for Louis to see that he was worthy of spending time and emotion on. Harry didn’t really mind, it was worth it.

“You don’t really like this, do you Harry?” Louis’s voice was in his ear, and he could feel the warm puff of breath against his skin. “Here, we’ll turn it off, I just wanted to see if you would watch it with me.” Harry bit back the of course I would at the tip of his tongue and shrugged. Louis turned off the movie and got up, heading for the kitchen. Harry followed him, stretching his arms over his head. “Oi, stop yawning, you’ll make me yawn next. Prat.” 

“Sorry Lou.” He tried to keep it down-the other lads are asleep, he thinks, Liam passing out first (Harry had to nearly fight Louis to keep him from doing something horrible to Liam’s helpless body). Niall and Zayn wound up crashing together, stumbling into the same room, and it had been over an hour since he’d seen them. So it was just him and Louis. 

He got startled out of his thoughts by Louis smacking the side of his head, gently. “Haz, come on. Let’s go back, I found some beers.”

“It’s late,” Harry says, trying to argue when he knew it would do no good. “Lou, come on, we’ll have to be up early.”

“No we don’t,” Louis said, popping a bottle open. “Here you go.” Louis put the beer in Harry’s hand and he shrugged, deciding one wouldn’t be a big problem. He took a sip as Louis opened his and poured half of it down his throat at once. “That’s better. See, it won’t keep me up. It’ll help me sleep.”

“You need help to sleep?” Harry frowned, and Louis just looked at the tile floor.. “I mean, it’s none of my business, I’m sorry.” Louis seemed to shake it off then and turned back to Harry with a smile.

“It’s nothing. I’ve always had insomnia. Ever since I was a kid, I just don’t sleep much.” Louis shrugged and looked away, his way of changing the subject, and Harry didn’t try to stop him, instead going with him back to the living room. Louis laid down on the carpet, in his swim shorts and tank still. Harry lies down next to him, and looks down at Louis’s legs. They’re freckled from being outside all day, and they’re long and elegant and…he can’t look away. 

“Harry?” Harry doesn’t respond at first, then Louis shoves an elbow in his side. “You alright?” Harry looked back up at Louis, who seemed rather confused. “You’re staring at me.” 

“Right, sorry.” Harry doesn’t feel that sorry, and he can’t stop either, his gaze going back to Louis’s legs. “I was just, I mean…” He waved his hands around.

“You were just what?” Louis was still looking very wary, and Harry supposed he couldn't blame him. “You looked bloody weird Haz, like you were planning on eating me alive. You aren’t, are you? Harry?”

He starts back at that, looking at Louis again. “Oh. No, course not. I just want…can I rub your feet?” Harry can hardly believe what he just said, but there it is, and he can’t back down, not now.

“You want to rub my feet? Is that all?” The look on Louis’s face says clearly _you are a crazy person_ , but Louis just toes off his Vans and wriggles his toes. “All right, go ahead then.” Louis flopped back on the carpet, but his eyes were open, watching Harry. Harry looked at Louis’s feet, and they were a bit sweaty and smelled bad, but they looked nice all the same.

“Okay,” Harry said, and he reached out, trying to get the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. He started with Louis’s left foot, pressing his thumbs in to relieve some of the tension. When Harry looks up, Louis is still watching him, face serious and interested. Harry swallows and puts his eyes back on Louis’s foot, kneading it, feeling it under his hands. It wasn’t sexy, exactly, but he liked it. It was intimate.

“Now start on the other one, come on,” Louis said, and he sounded impatient for the first time, but Harry didn’t listen, and instead he started touching the little joint of his ankle, running his fingers over it, and he could hear Louis’s protests die in his throat. Harry wrapped one of his hands around Louis’s ankle, and then he let go, running his thumb from foot to knee, sending gooseflesh up Louis’s leg. 

“Fuck.” Harry looked up, so engrossed in touching Louis that he’d forgotten to check his reaction. Louis’s eyes were glazed over, and he was staring at Harry like he wanted to climb inside him. “Harry, shit. I mean…don’t stop. Why are you stopping? Don’t stop.” 

“Okay,” is all Harry can think to say, and he started on Louis’s other foot, rubbing it, but going back to stroke over Louis’s left calf every now and then. There was a spot on Louis’s foot that felt tight, on the ball of his foot, and when Harry pressed down over it Louis moans so loud he’s afraid he’ll wake up the other lads. “Shhh, Louis. Quiet.” 

“Sorry,” Louis said immediately. “I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet.” Harry frowned, because since when was Louis so agreeable, but then Louis moved his legs further apart, and Oh, Harry could see how hard he was in his pants. Harry didn’t say anything, but he moved his hand up higher, past the knee and up his thigh, stopping a couple of inches before Louis’s dick. 

“Fucking tease,” Louis said between clenched teeth as Harry rubbed over a tense spot in Louis’s thigh. Louis was sitting spread apart now, and Harry fit his body into the space, until he was close-up to Louis’s knee. He kissed it, tasting warm skin and salt, and he could hear the shaky exhale of breath Louis gave at that.

“Are you going to suck me?” Louis’s voice is low, with a tremor that Harry could just hear. He looked up at Louis, and that must have been enough because Louis started pushing his trunks down, and Harry grabbed them, pulling them off so now he had a close up look at Louis’s cock. It made him nervous, so he went back to kissing Louis’s thigh, moving down almost to his knee and then back up.

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Never had my legs worshiped before. Have you done this?” Harry shook his head, and Louis shifted around. “It’ll be okay. Don’t take too much. I like it when people lick the head. And don’t bite.” 

“Okay,” Harry said, and he licked his lips, nervous. He looked up again and Louis had his eyes closed, head tipped back, and he leaned in and licked once, over the head of Louis’s cock. Louis grunted, and he put a hand in Harry’s hair, and Harry licked again. Louis made another sound, this one high-pitched and needy, and that made him braver. He took Louis’s cock in one hand and moved his mouth over and down.

“Yes.” Louis had both hands in his hair now, petting and touching but not guiding. Harry went slow, and tried to get a feel for it as he sucked. Louis didn’t try to rush him, in fact he stayed silent, his constantly moving hands the only signal that he wanted more. Harry kept going, even though he felt he was in over his head, but Louis didn’t push, didn’t rush him, until he grunted and tugged hard. Harry pulled back, but he got one shot to the mouth. He wiped his mouth with one hand and kept jerking Louis with the other as he came, dripping over his hand. Harry didn’t know what to do, so he wiped his hand on his shirt.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis said, sitting up. “How long have you wanted to do that?” Harry didn’t answer, because he didn’t know, he hadn’t thought about it until he’d seen Louis hard because of something he did. “Come here, come up here,” Louis said, holding a hand out to him, and Harry moved up to where he was, side to side, and Louis slid his hand inside Harry’s shorts. “You’re not that hard.”

“About halfway, I think,” Harry said, because while going down on Louis had been fun it was a lot of work, and he’d been too distracted to think of his own arousal. Louis flipped him onto his back and kissed him hard, then pulled back and held his hand in front of Harry’s face. It took him a second to realize he was supposed to lick it, but when he did Louis put his hand back down Harry’s pants. He jerked his hips as Louis stroked him. “Yeah,” he said, and Louis just kissed him harder.

Harry breathed hard and moved into Louis’s hand, getting harder by the second. Suddenly Louis pulled his hand out, and before Harry could protest said “Hey, since you did me, do you want me to blow you? I will.” He opened his eyes and Louis grinned at him, then started moving down before Harry could even say yes. Harry lifted his hips as Louis pulled down his shorts. “Look at your cock, it’s beautiful.” Harry almost said something, because he’d never gotten complimented on that before, but then Louis had his mouth on him and he knocked his head against the floor, his words gone. 

Harry put his hands in Louis’s hair, needing the touch to anchor him as Louis sucked him and made him fall apart. “Shh, you’re making too much noise,” Louis said, pulling off, and he didn’t know he was but he bit his mouth closed anyway. 

Louis’s mouth was amazing. He went down far, further than Harry had, and then suddenly pulled off. Harry looked up to see Louis sucking his own fingers, and before he could ask why he was doing that, he felt Louis rub the slick fingers over his arsehole. “No!” He jerked up as Louis moved his hand immediately, staring at Harry in horror. “I mean, not now. Not yet.” He hoped that Louis knew what he meant, that he wasn’t ready.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said, and he sounded like it, voice heavy. “I should have asked first.” Harry wanted to tell him it was all right, but Louis put his mouth back on Harry’s cock, so he shut up and let him, already close despite the interruption. 

“Your mouth is so wet,” he said, voice wrecked by it, and he could feel the vibrations when Louis laughed around his cock. This just brought him closer, and he grabbed Louis’s shoulder. “Louis, please, I’m gonna…” 

Louis didn’t pull off, and Harry came in his mouth. He could feel Louis’s throat working and he flopped back on the floor, arms dropped to his sides, unable to move. After a minute he felt Louis pushing his pants back up and then Louis was holding him, face in his neck. “Good? Did you like it? Sorry about the fingers.” 

“I-I liked it,” Harry said, and Louis kissed him, his mouth bitter from Harry’s come, but Harry opened to it anyway. The kiss was soft and gentle, and when Louis pulled back, he asked “Was that your first time?” 

Harry paused, and then said “First with a boy.” He hadn’t done that much with girls either, but that didn’t seem as important as letting Louis know he was the first bloke.

“Okay. Do you fancy boys?” Harry didn’t answer, because all he could think to say was _I really like you_ , and that wasn’t the question. So he kissed Louis again, feeling tired and satisfied, and then he curled up against his side. “Oh Haz. You’re such a sweet lad. Let’s get you to bed.” Harry didn’t protest when Louis helped him up and took him to the empty bedroom, tucking him in before leaving. Harry tried to get his eye, wanting him to stay, but Louis closed the door. Harry turned to his side and fell asleep.

The next morning Louis stayed by his side, even more than usual, and Harry didn’t object. Once, when everyone else was distracted, he whispered in Harry’s ear “Everything okay?” Harry smiled at him, and Louis smiled full-on, eyes crinkled, and then pounced on him for a tickle fight. Harry figured that meant everything was back to normal, and they wouldn’t do it again. 

Later that night, when they were all taking the piss out of each other instead of practicing, Harry reached over where Louis was sitting cross-legged, his ankle next to Harry’s knee. Harry didn’t really think about it, he just wrapped his hand around it, feeling the delicate bones underneath Louis’s skin. He was listening to whatever story Niall was telling, and didn’t notice how quiet Louis suddenly got. 

“Right,” Louis said, and Harry turned to him. “I’m just going to head to my room, see you guys.” Harry frowned at him, because Louis didn’t really go to bed early, or sometimes at all, crashing out in the living room or seemingly staying up all night. But Louis moved Harry’s hand off his leg and walked to the rooms, with a look back at Harry he couldn’t decipher. 

When Louis didn’t come back after about ten minutes, Harry muttered some excuse and went back to look for him. “Louis? Are you all right? Lou?” He walked into one of the bedrooms and suddenly Louis was there, yanking him through the door, closing it, and pressing him against it. 

“God, what took you so long? I’ve been waiting.” Louis put his hand on the side of Harrys’ face and kissed him, hard and demanding, and Harry opened up to it. “You tease, touching me like that. Just grabbed my leg in front of everyone, I thought I was going to die right then, fuck.” 

“Oh,” Harry said then, as Louis moved to kiss his neck and shoulder, pushing his shirt out of the way. He hadn’t meant to, but now that he knew how it affected Louis, his cock was well on board with this. Then Louis hit his knees, and Harry stuffed his hand in his mouth so nobody would hear him moan.

“So, so, you like it too?” Harry said afterward, when he could catch his breath. Louis nuzzled his jaw, and bit a little kiss there. 

“I do now. I like it because you like it.” Harry rubbed over Louis’s back, and he made a noise suspiciously like a purr. “I’ll never wear socks again.” 

“You already don’t,” Harry said and Louis just laughed, kissing him again.

“I’ll burn the ones mum gives me. Even if it’s cold, I won’t wear them. You can touch me whenever you want then.” Harry figured that was as good of a declaration of togetherness that he was ever going to get from Louis, and he smiled into the next kiss, holding him close.


End file.
